The Next Generation
by Long lost sorrow
Summary: The children of the originals come back.....With a few other people as well! I suck at thes dumb summarys......
1. Chapter 1: Back to School

**Disclaimer: I've been trying to buy it but, alas, they wouldn't sell, so I still don't own Code: Lyoko. I do own Christine, Mania, Emily, Justin, and Tyler.**

* * *

Back to School 

(Prologue)

In an old, abandoned factory, not far from one of the countries' most prestigious schools, a lever began to lift up slowly…..It wasn't far from getting to the top……He had been waiting for so long now….And now, only one day before the new students would come to the school, He was going to be back. The lever hit the top and the computers all started up again.

X.A.N.A. was back.

**Christine's P.O.V.**

As I got out of the old, black limousine, I caught my breath. The old school was even more beautiful than I had imagined. The brick walls were just as they had been in the pictures Mother had shown me. My eyes began to tear. I pulled my black veil over my face so no one could see me crying.

"Would you like to go see your new room, Miss?" The driver asked politely.

"I must speak with the headmistress of the school before I see my room." I stated, trying to hide the fact that I was crying.

We walked along the sidewalks to the main building. Although there was already a long line, I was let in first.

"Welcome to the school, Miss Daae." The woman sitting behind the chair stated solemnly.

"Thank you." I said back. I saw her staring pointedly at my veil. I didn't move it.

"Your room number is room 316. It is on the second floor of the dormitory buildings. All is as your parents requested, your roommate's name is Mania Belpois." She sighed. I didn't even bother looking at her. The room was far more interesting. On her desk, there was a card addressed to someone named Elisabeth. On a coffee table near her was a letter from someone named Herb….What a stupid name.

"I have other students to accommodate, so you should leave now, but if you have any questioned you may ask now." Her voice was so irritatingly high-pitched.

"Have a nice day." I whispered to her. She was giving me another headache. I stood up and walked out the door. The chauffer wanted to take me to my room but I would rather have looked at the grounds. So we compromised. He took my luggage to my dorm room while I got to look around. I decided to go look in the woods…..It looked quieter there.

**Mania's P.O.V.**

I watched a long black limousine pull up in front of the school.

"They took my spot!" Daddy said surprised. I know he wasn't mad. He was never mad unless me or Mom were in trouble.

"I'm sure we can find somewhere else to drop Mania off at." Mom said soothingly. I watched them. There was something they weren't telling me. I knew it. Ever since I'd told them that I wanted to go to Kadic they had been jumpy and nervous. I knew they had both gone to school there. Mom used to tell me that they'd met here. I think that it made her sad to be here. It might have something to do with the fact that she hadn't seen her friends since she left school fifteen years ago. I sighed. I wish my parents would jut find somewhere to park already. We'd been sitting here for fifteen minutes.

"Look, Jeremie, over there," Mom said soothingly.

Dad drove into the spot. We got out of the car and walked into the office. There was a huge line to see the headmistress. Dad sighed and sat down. Just then a girl dressed in a long, black dress walked by directly into the office.

"That's so unfair, why does she get to go in before us?" I growled.

"Mania, I know it isn't fair and I agree. But maybe there is a reason she got to go ahead." She said calmly. A few minutes later, the girl walked back out followed by two men. I glared at her but she didn't seem to notice me. It was amazing that she didn't. Mom and I both have extremely bright pink hair. Then the secretary looked up and called my name.

"But I thought we had to wait in line." Mom said, confused. For some reason, Mom could build a high-tech computer in a half hour but was very easily confused.

" We should just go in. Maybe Sissy remembered us and wanted to talk first." Dad replied.

"You know the headmistress?" I asked, amazed. They had never mentioned it to me.

"Yes," Dad said firmly. I knew he wasn't going to talk about it anymore. The secretary called my name again and we walked into the office.

"Hello. Welcome to Kadic Academy. Nice to see you two again," The woman behind the desk said, " You daughter looks just like you, Aelita."

"Yes, she does." My mother whispered, stroking my hair.

"The reason I called you in here is very important." She stated.

"Well, spit it out, would you?" I muttered under my breath.

" You daughter happens to be rooming with Christine Daae." I heard Dad suck in his breath and Mom's grip on my shoulder began to get a little uncomfortable.

"Who is she?" I said trying to get out of my Mom's grip.

"You haven't heard of the Daae family? Amazing, I would have thought you would have known at your age. The Daae family is the second richest family in France."

" Christine's parents were killed last month by an assassin." Dad said softly.

"It is of the utmost importance that you uphold the name of Kadic." Headmistress said.

"Yeah, yeah, so was that the rich snob that just walked out?" I said rudely. I was bored and now I found out I had to sleep in the same room as some rich snob. This idea was getting worse and worse.

"Mania!" My Mom exclaimed. I had tried never to get mad in front of her. She had a temper when she wanted to use it.

"Yeah, fine, I'll be civil." I muttered. The headmistress sent us out and we took my things to my room. The snob wasn't there. Just a few old people unpacking what I assumed were her things. It only took them a few more minutes. Her things covered her half and threatened to spill over onto my side. My parents said goodbye and left for our house. I dropped to my bed. I was stuck in a room with someone too lazy to unpack her own things. I sighed and pulled out my laptop. When I was upset, all I had to do was open it up and I felt better. I glanced out the window. It really was too nice of a day to waste……I sighed and closed the laptop. Maybe a walk in the woods would be better.

**Justin's P.O.V.**

I stopped and stared at the school. It was huge! Even bigger than my parents had described it as. Behind me they had stopped as well.

"Is everything all right?" Mom asked worriedly.

"Nothing, it's just so _huge_!" I said as I brushed my brown hair out of my eyes. I wanted to get it cut but Mom insisted that it stay long…..It drove me crazy. I guess it reminded her of Dad's hair when he was my age.

"Yes, actually, they've added a wing since we left….." Dad said, staring at the gigantic building. In front of us, a limo pulled up to the curb, letting a girl with jet black hair and wearing a long black dress out. _She was so beautiful.._I thought to myself, _No, not again.I can't let this happen to me again ._Another car pulled up across from it, letting a tall, blonde man and two girls with bright pink hair out.

"It can't be…." I heard Mom whisper from behind me. _What can't be? _I thought. I watched the people walk away from us, followed by the girl in the dress who had now put a veil over her face. I sighed and started to walk toward the main building where the office was.

"I really don't want to go in there with her, Yumi." I hear dad say to Mom.

"You'll be fine; she knows we're married now. It's not like she can do anything to us."

I just sigh. I don't know what they're talking about but I know they won't tell me what it is. We walk in silence until we get there. The family I noticed before is walking in the opposite direction while the beautiful girl is walking in the forest.

"Mom, you wouldn't mind if I took a walk in the forest, right?" I asked her without taking my eyes off of _her_.

"Sure….." I say and take off running. I can run pretty fast when I want to. I saw her disappear into the darkness of the woods and followed a little behind…..

**Emily's P.O.V.**

I walked right into the idiot. Hey, you can't blame me! He was in my way. And he was staring at a book. If Dad were here, he would have laughed. But he wasn't….So I had to apologize and help him up. He had dropped his glasses on the ground. You know, he kinda looked cute without them……_Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!_ Anyway, after he was up, he kept staring at me. I mean, indigo hair isn't that rare, is it? And Dad has a big purple splotch in his hair…..So why can't I? As soon as I knew he was okay, I took off to my dorm. I had to share a dorm with a boy…..They'd run out of girls' dorm rooms. I was rooming with some guy called Justin Stern who hadn't decided to grace me with his presence…..Oh, well, more time for me! I got bored just sitting there….So I went to the forest. Who can blame me? It's not like there was anything better to do. And it wasn't my fault I tripped over that guy again…..And it's also not my fault I landed in his lap!

**Tyler's P.O.V.**

She landed in my lap. This beautiful girl landed. In. My. Lap. I almost fainted. Here I was, already embarrassed for nearly knocking her over earlier and she lands in my lap. I very nearly fainted. And here I was thinking it was going to be a boring year…


	2. Chapter 2: A Bloodred Rose

**Disclaimer: Who ever even said I owned Code: Lyoko? Whoever started thayt rumor will pay…..**Thanx for the review. Yeah…..I had trouble deciding whose kid was whose…..I figured Odd should have a girl as payback…..Am I not evil? Anyway, if you understand Spanish, I didn't really mean for Mania to be rude….All right, you caught me.

Mania: (rolls eyes)Hey, it's Spanish. Such a fun language! And Italian…And Greek.

Justin: So what did you say?

Mania: You will never know.

* * *

A blood-red rose

**Christine's P.O.V.**

The forest was so beautiful…….But what I was interested in was the chance to be able to think. As I watched the birds and walked between the trees, I remembered my mother's words. _On her thirteenth birthday, he began the lessons_…..I shivered and pulled my cloak closer to her body. _He left her a red rose tied with a black ribbon_….. I thought I heard something behind me…..There was a clearing ahead and I ran to it so I could see what was going on. As I stepped into the middle, I saw something in the grass. I picked it up. It was a blood-red rose tied with a black silk ribbon…..

"No, it-it can't be….." I breathed as I stared at the rose. I saw something move in the shadows, in front of me and behind me. I gripped the rose and I felt a thorn break my skin. I drop of blood slid down my hand and dripped to the ground. I turned to look in one direction and I felt someone touch my arm. I couldn't help it…..I fainted. Right into the arms of some guy.

**Mania's P.O.V.**

I didn't know anyone else was in front of me…..I guess I should have, considering what a beautiful day it was. I saw someone standing in a clearing and thought it was someone else…..Not the snob. When she fainted and that guy caught her, I ran up to see if she was okay. I'll bet she hates the school already……..I mean, it's already the first day and she's had a bad case of nerves. Then I saw the way he was staring at her and I knew she needed me around to keep her safe…..I mean, as a girl.

"This is my roommate, move aside." I told the guy. He looked surprised, like no one ever bossed him around. I rolled my eyes and pushed him aside. What was her name again? Oh, yeah, Christine.

"Christine, wake up. Christine!" I told her.

"Oh, yeah, telling her to wake up is sure going to help." He said sarcastically.

"_Cayete la voca_!" I snapped. A few years ago, I found a website in Spanish…..I was bored so I learned the language. I don't think he understood me….All the better, I would have gotten in trouble for saying rude things in another language. I smacked her cheek. That woke her up. Unfortunately, it also made her scream.

"Who are you!" She said indignantly.

"I'm your roommate. My name is Mania Belpois. Welcome to Kadic." I said with a grin.

**Justin's P.O.V.**

All right, I was following her. You can't blame me. I mean, she didn't even notice me, so who was it hurting. She started walking faster and I thought she'd heard me…..So I figured it was the perfect opportunity to talk to her. But then she came to a clearing and stopped suddenly. She leaned over and picked something up just as I took a step forward. I drop of blood fell from her fingers and I touched her arm. She fell right into my arms. I think she fainted. Anyway, I caught her and slowly put her on the ground. Then this other girl with blinding pink hair walked up and kneeled next to her.

"Christine, wake up." She said in the girls'-Christine's- ear.

I was annoyed at her for spoiling the moment.

"Oh, yeah, that's gonna wake her up for sure." I guess it was a little rude….But then I'm assuming she cussed at me in another language-Spanish?-anyway, then she slapped Christine which made her scream…..

"Who are you?" She asked the other girl.

"I'm your roommate, my name is Mania Belpois." Mania? replied.

"Who are you?" She asked, turning to me.

"J-J-Justin Stern." I said, my face turning red.

"Wait a minute," Mania said, staring at me, " Stern? As in, Ulrich Stern?"

"How do you know my Dad's name?" I asked, surprised. How could she?

She just started laughing. It was really rude. I mean, big deal, my Dad's name is Ulrich. It's more common than _Mania_. Then I hear more footsteps. I sighed again. They must have heard Christine scream….This was becoming a real party.

**Emily's P.O.V.**

While I was sitting in his lap, and we were both blushing 'cus, well, I was sitting in his lap. Then I heard someone's scream coming from the forest. I jumped up and started running.

"Are you coming?" I asked him. He was on his feet already and still staring at me.

"Y-yeah." He whispered. I hadn't actually heard him talk before. I took off running, knowing he was behind me somewhere. He was breathing really hard and it wasn't that hard to hear him. I saw a clearing ahead and people there. There was a girl in a black dress, a boy in green and tan clothes and another girl dressed in all white. That's pretty dumb. I mean, she's kneeling in the dirt and her clothes were gonna get stained. Oh, well. She'll still be pretty distinct. I mean, I thought _my_ hair was different. This chick could light up a room if she wanted to. Anyway, I walked up to them and the girl with the pink hair and the boy were glaring daggers at each other. I figured I'd better step in before someone got hurt.

"Hi." I whispered. They didn't hear me. "Hi." I said again. This time they all heard me. They turned to look at me.

"Hi." The boy said, glaring at me, too.

"Um….My name's Emily Della-Robbia." I said nervously. They didn't seem to be very friendly.

"Wait, Della-Robbia? As in, Odd Della-Robbia?" The boy asked me.

"How did you know my dad's name?" I asked him.

"I don't know….." He frowned, " But I know I've heard it before somewhere……"

The girl with the pink hair stood up and brushed herself off.

"I'm Mania Belpois. And this," She said pointing at the girl in black, " Is Miss Christine Daae, and Justin Stern." She said, growling a bit on 'Stern'. Something told me that these two didn't get along well. I heard the other guy walk up behind me.

" You'll never guess what I found." He said to me, not noticing anyone else.

"Not if you don't tell me." I replied.

" I thought it was just a sewer entrance but it leads to this old Factory….."

"Let's go look at it." Mania said, still trying to dust herself off.

"I mean, we don't have anything better to do." I said to him, "Wouldn't it be neat to find somewhere no one else knows about?"

**Tyler's P.O.V.**

I didn't expect them all to want to go. Especially not the girl in the dress. I just wanted some time with the girl with indigo hair. How could I not have asked her name yet? Anyway, they all wanted to go so I had to let them. I pulled the manhole top up…..It was rusty like no one had looked at it for a while. There were stairs going down and we all went down the stairs. There were three skateboards and two scooters the girlin the dress smiled at the skateboards and picked up the black one.

"Who do you think this belonged to?" she asked the other boy-I need to learn these peoples' names! He flipped it over and we saw the writing on the bottom.

"It says……Yumi." He said in a surprised tone of voice.

"I don't know who that is." I said to him.

"But I do……" He says back to me.

"Wait, you mean Yumi Ishiyama?" The girl with pink hair walked over to look at it.

"What is my Mom's skateboard doing here?" He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3: The Return to Lyoko

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I still don't own Code: Lyoko!**

**Mania: How do you know?**

**Justin: Do you have to argue with _everyone?_**

**Yumi: Justin…….**

**Justin: Sorry, Mom…….**

Since everyone was confused as to whose kid was whose, I make it obvious here.

* * *

Return to Lyoko

**Christine's P.O.V.**

I realize that I'm in mourning and shouldn't be thinking this, but I reeeeealy wanted to go out with Justin…..Stupid rich girl that I am, I won't take a chance….So I guess I wanted to try and stay away from him as much as possible. It was just too interesting, though. So I walked over to the rest of them.

"Is there writing on the bottom of all of them?" I asked the boy with glasses.

"I'll go check." He said and turned to the rest. A few minutes later he came back over.

"They all have names. If I can remember, they are Aelita," Mania gasps, "Ulrich." Justin stares, "Odd," Emily looks up and starts laughing, " And Jeremie. Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Our parents….." Mania can't even finish the sentence.

"I'm not related to any of them." I state. As though anyone cares.

"Neither am I." The boy with glasses tells me.

"What is your name?" I ask him.

"My name is Tyler Stones." He tells me. I frown.

"What is your name?" He asks me politely.

"My name is Christine Daae." I tell him proudly. _I must keep the family name……_

"Wait, Christine Daae the Opera singer?" He stares at me.

"No, she was my great-great grandmother." I tell him._ How did he know about Grandma?_

**Mania's P.O.V.**

"Okay, is it just me or is this creepy? Three of our parents' names are scrawled on skateboards at the bottom of a sewer. Did they all know each other? What's going on here?" I ask. I don't really expect anyone to know. I mean, I obviously know more about my parents' history than the others do. I don't even know why I asked. The snob and the geek were talking in the corner not listening to anyone else. Why am I surprised?

"We should keep going." Justin growls without taking his eyes off the skateboard. I sighed. This was the quickest way to wherever we are going and Mom hasn't taught me to skateboard. Oh, well. There were scooters as well. Even a pink one to match my hair. Mom would laugh. Actually, she wouldn't be laughing. She'd be yelling at me for going into the sewers.

"Yeah, we should." The giggly girl with indigo hair replies. I grab a scooter and motion for the others to as well. Justin takes the green one. _Big surprise there…… _The kid with the glasses grabbed the other scooter. Emily took the purple one.

"I guess this will have to do….." She mutters. Then Ms. Christine grabbed the black skateboard. That I wasn't expecting.

"How are you going to ride with that huge skirt?" I asked her disbelievingly. She stares at her long black dress.

"Good point." She says calmly. Then she rips her skirt off showing just how long her legs are. Also the fact that she like to wear pants under her skirts. Or maybe she knew something like this was gonna happen.

**Justin's P.O.V.**

I thought there wasn't anything under her skirt but skin. So my first reaction was to faint or blush bright red. Then I saw the tight black pants. Wow. I hadn't realized how tall she was. Anyway, then we went down the long, dark tunnel. There was a dead end and then we saw more stairs….._Oh, goody._ Then I ended up climbing under Christine……_Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!_ Anyway, there was this huge bridge we walked across to get to a very old factory. We couldn't see a way to get down until we noticed the wires. There were just the right amount of numbers; 5, one for each of us. When we got to the ground, there was another problem. We didn't know where to go from there. Then we saw the elevator. It took us down to another room. There was a huge 3-D map of a place I'd never seen.

"Wow." The geeky glasses boy said, "This is extremely high-tech software." Mania the brat walked over and looked at it.

"Strangely, this looks familiar." She murmured, staring at the computer. All of a sudden, binary codes started popping up all over the screen. The other boy started typing really fast which made more writing come up.

"What is it?" I asked as I walked over to them. They didn't even turn and look at me.

"It's saying something about…..Activated towers? And something called X.A.N.A. It's talking about…..Lyoko?" At this, Mania let out a gasp and pripped the chair until her knuckles turned white.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She may be a brat but I suppose we were in this together…..After all, if I was correct, our parents all used to be the best of friends…..When they were all going to school here.

"Hey, you guys!" He shouted excitedly, "You have to get to this room, down here. The map says something about scanners and transformation…..Just go check it out!" There was a mad scramble for the elevator. I hit the button and we went down to the next floor. Around the edges were three huge cylinder things. We heard a voice above us telling us to climb into the scanners. I stepped into the nearest one and heard Christine telling Mania to get in before her…..Then I realized we didn't have enough scanners. Just as I was about to tell her to take mine, the door clanged shut, trapping me inside.

**Emily's P.O.V.**

I was getting de ja vu just walking into the room. I don't know why….I don't think _I've_ ever seen it before. But then that boy…Justin...Went inside one of those cylinder things and I guessed I had to follow. So I picked the one to my right. I walked inside it and automatically wanted to sit. But I didn't. I stayed up and a few seconds later the doors clanged shut. I was bored. I guessed Mania and Christine were still fighting over who would go into the box-thing. I banged on the outside and shouted for them to make up their minds. _Finally_ someone got in because all of a sudden the hula-hoop things lit up by my feet and this wind blew my hair up in the air. The next thing I knew, I was falling to the ground of a place I'd never seen. I fell to the ground and that's when I noticed something different. Instead of my normal blue and purple clothes, I was wearing a blue and purple outfit. I had claws and a tail (which I liked a lot) and a bow and arrows. I seemed to be able to move easier. I back-flipped easily while back In the 'real world' I couldn't even do a cartwheel without falling over. I grinned. This was going to be fun.

**Tyler's P.O.V.**

Working the computer was _hard. _I had never seen technology that complex. Well, I guess it's a good thing I can read fast; someone had left an instruction manual next to the computer. It said that when they were in the scanners I was supposed to say something with their names.

Transfer, Mania

Transfer, Emily

Transfer, Justin

Scanner, Mania

Scanner, Emily

Scanner, Justin

Virtualization!

They all appeared on my screen as little green dots…..Except for Mania. For some reason, her dot was yellow. Anyway, then I had to do Christine…..

Transfer, Christine

Scanner, Christine

Virtualization!


	4. Chapter 4: The First Fight

**Disclaimer: I bought Code: LYOKO on E-bay! (J/k)**

**Christine: No you didn't. I tried and it didn't work. (Sighs)**

**Mania: (muttering) Rich snob…..**

**Christine: What'd you call me?**

**Mania: Um….Nothing!**

**Aelita: Calm, Mania, calm…..**

**Mania: (rolls eyes) Whatever, Mom…..**

* * *

The First Fight

**Christine's P.O.V.**

Since I was 'virtualized' last, I got to see everyone else's costumes first….Mania had on a brown top that looked like really soft leather and white pants with ribbons running in criss-crosses all over them to the bottom. She still had her bright pink hair, though. Emily had an outfit that matched her hair-same color, same shade. She had a bow and arrows and looked like a cat. Justin was in a green samurai outfit. He had a sword and looked pretty much the same as ever. I was wearing a long icy blue stripped dress……I had wings…….Like what you would expect a fairy to have. I also had these two fans tucked into my sash…...I don't know what good they were going to do-I mean, what would I be guarding against? Heat? Then we all saw the monster things. They were flying straight toward us. All of a sudden, Mania turned and ran behind a snow bank. It was all full of snow here, I wonder if the whole place was like this…..Anyway, Justin turned around and called her a coward. She got mad and pointed out the fact that she didn't have any weapons. Tyler started yelling about hornets and life points and then Emily started laughing and I could barely hear myself think. I glared at a block of ice near Justin and all of a sudden it lifted into the air. I gasped.

"You guys, look!" Emily shouted at Justin and Mania who were still fighting. They stopped and stared at it. I concentrated on sending it toward the flying bug-things. It lifted and two flew away after it killed two of the things.

"Go Christine!" Justin yelled up to me. I blushed and hoped no one could see me from way up here. Emily started laughing again.

"You guys, quiet for a second!" Tyler yelled from above us. We shut up. "I have to tell you what your weapons are."

"I know what I've got!" Emily yelled in the general direction of the sky.

"Yes, but most of you don't. Christine, in addition to telekinesis, you have two fans that, when they're thrown, turn into razors." I nod. He continues, "Justin, you have a sword and you can 'triplicate' or make three clones of you. You can also 'Triangulate' or make a triangle of three clones." Justin nods as well, "Mania, you are the most confusing."

"Well, gee, thanks." Mania mutters to herself.

"You can create things out of the air……Or on the ground. It also says you can 'de-activate' towers. I don't know what that means or how you do it."

"Gee, you're a great help. Now I'm even more confused." Mania replies.

**Mania's P.O.V.**

What is that supposed to mean? 'De-activating towers'. I feel like I'm in some extremely lame sci-fi movie. Christine looked like a perfect little fairy, Justin looked like a geek, and Emily was a cat. So what was I dressed as? I looked ridiculous. I mean, even Mom wouldn't wear something this ridiculous. Oh, well, at least it was comfortable. I saw something that looked…..Wrong, somehow. A huge tower had a bunch of red rays coming out of it….Everything clicked into place. It was a tower and I had to get to it before it was too late. Too late for what……I didn't want to think about that.

"Everyone." I said quietly. Everyone heard me for some reason. "_That,_" I said clearly, "Is a tower. I have to get there before it's too late." For some reason, they all listened to me. Well, except for Christine who looked extremely confused. I ran toward the tower, Emily on my left and Justin on my right. Christine was following behind us. When we got there, I didn't know what to do. I guess I was supposed to jump in or something…..

"What now?" Christine asked me snootily.

"I don't know. I'm taking a wild guess." I told her. I walked straight up to it and pushed my body inside. It was beautiful. Deep blue all around and little screens everywhere. I could only imagine how much information there was here…..I was snapped out of my daydreaming when Tyler asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing, it's just so beautiful….." I replied, trailing off at the end. I walked to the center of the floor I was on. All of a sudden I was floating toward the next floor. I struggled for a minute and then stopped because I needed to save my strength. I arrived at the top and a screen appeared in the middle. I walked over to it and put my hand on it... I guess it was pure instinct…..Anyway, my name popped up on the screen. Then it said 'Code'. I didn't know what the password was.

"Tyler?" I called.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Do you know what the password is?"

"Um……The only thing I can find says Code: Earth."

"Okay." I entered Earth underneath where it said code. Another wind blew me up and the next thing I knew I was falling out of a scanner.

**Justin's P.O.V.**

I didn't know what was wrong. I mean, we were doing everything she asked us to, right? All of a sudden, we were back in the factory….Everyone but Mania. We didn't know where she was. Tyler told us to wait there in the room for her. A few minutes later, the scanner opened and she fell out right into Emily's arms. She set her down on the ground and we all crowded around, trying to see what was wrong. A few minutes later, she opened her eyes.

"Wha-what happened?" She asked me. She looked so frail, almost like she'd break if I touched her.

"You entered the code that brought everyone back." We all jumped. We hadn't realized Tyler was standing behind us.

"Then what code was I supposed to enter?" She asked him angrily. I stared at them. I had no idea what was going on.

"Come on, we need to get you back to school." I told her. She tried to stand but almost fell over. Tyler and Emily each grabbed one of her arms and helped her stand. She looked pretty sick. I went and held the elevator open for them. After they got in, Mania sat down and fell asleep. Tyler asked us to let him off at the computer room; he wanted to work on the computer and try to find the code. By the time we got to the top, Mania claimed to be feeling better and even managed to stand up on her own. We all wanted to help her climb the ropes but she insisted on doing it by herself. She was perfectly fine by the time we were back on the bridge.

**Emily's P.O.V.**

Lyoko was a lot of fun. It's too bad Mania got sick. Well, we were almost out after we were supposed to be when we got back to the dorms. I had to dorm with that annoying boy….Justin. Of course, his parents were still there when we got back and wondering where he had gone to. We all stood up for him. They seemed kind of familiar to me…..The tall woman with black hair and the man with brown hair. I saw them looking strangely at Mania…..Kinda like she reminded them of someone. Right as they were about to leave, Dad's car drove up. I didn't see him at first. Then I looked up and he was getting out.

"Daddy! Daddy!" I yelled as I ran toward him. He looked up and saw me running toward him. He opened his arms wide and hugged me.

"I thought you weren't going to make it in time." I told him.

"The plane from the States was a lot faster than I thought it was going to be." He replied.

"I made some friends." I told him happily.

"Really? Where are they?" He asked me, scanning the crowd for someone who looked like me.

"They're right over there." I said, pointing at a bench where we'd found Justin's parents. They were still talking to him.

"Hey, guys!" I yelled. They turned and looked at me, "This is my Dad." Justin's parents turned to look and their mouths dropped at exactly the same time.

"O-odd?" His mom finally asked. Dad's mouth had dropped open when he heard her voice.

"Yumi?" He asked as he stared at them. What in the world was going on? Dad walked over to them and stared at Justin.

"He looks just like you, Ulrich." He told Justin's dad. I could tell everyone was just as confused as I was. Especially Christine. She looked just about ready to faint.

"How have you been?" Justin's dad asked him. Dad sat down on the bench next to him.

"Good. I got married and had Emily. I have a job in a record label. How have you guys been?"

"Great. We married the year after we left Kadic. Ulrich worked for the professional soccer league until last year."

"Sorry to cut in, but how do you guys know each other?" I asked them, completely bewildered.

"Oh, we used to be friends when we were kids." Dad told me, "Have either of you guys heard from Jeremie or Aelita?"

"How do you know my parents?" Mania asked. They all stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"She looks just like Aelita." Mrs. Stern finally said.. Dad agreed with her.

**Tyler's P.O.V.**

I don't get it. This stupid computer is driving me nuts! None of the codes I tried worked. Then I tried the last thing I could think of. It worked. I ran back into the elevator and all the way back to the school.

"You guys! You guys, I found the right code!" I walked up not noticing the adults.

"The password is Lyoko!" I exclaimed.

"How did you kids find out about Lyoko?" I heard a voice say behind me.


	5. Chapter 5: Return of the Past

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Code. Lyoko. There, I said it, ya happy? One of my reviewers said to put this as well…..I don't own Phantom, either.**

**Emily: (giggles) Yep. Me neither.**

**Tyler: (stares at her and blushes)**

**Emily: What?**

**Tyler: Oh! Um…..Nothin…..**

**Emily: Ooooookay….?**

**Me: Excuse me?**

**Emily: Oops, sorry.**

**Me: Thank you. Anyway, this chappie will be short…..I do have homework.**

**Emily: Homework sucks. **

**Tyler: Really? I think it's so easy…..**

* * *

Return of the past

**Christine's P.O.V.**

Well, after Justin's dad asked about Lyoko, everyone freaked. All us kids managed to run to the factory place all at the same time. So we got there before the parents even though of where we were going. We took the same path as last time…..When we got to the computer room, Tyler started looking through the book for something that would help us get out of this mess. All of a sudden, he got up and turned around.

"I found a solution." He told us. We started cheering and Emily started laughing. Again. It took us all a minute to shut up and hear what the solution was.

"The solution has a price…..We have to go through the day all over again."

"That's okay, I think we'll live." Emily tells him. Everyone agrees with her. Tyler sits back down and starts typing really fast. A few seconds later he smiles and hits a button.

"Return to the Past now!" He says to the computer just as it starts beeping…..

**Mania's P.O.V.**

I have no idea what went wrong. Just before everything changed, I heard the computer beeping…….And then everything went white for a few minutes. All of a sudden, everything was back in order. All the buildings and things were right where they were supposed to be. We were all standing next to each other near the entrance. Something was wrong, though. The building was smaller, for one thing. And there were more trees. And a coffee machine. There was a group of kids standing next to it. There was something familiar about two of them…..Something I couldn't put my finger on. Then I realized what it was.

One of them had hair like me. And the other was wearing a the same blue sweater my Dad always dresses in.

**Justin's P.O.V.**

I am so freaked out. There's this guy who looks just like me. Talking to someone who looks just like Mania. What in the freak is going on here?

**Emily's P.O.V.**

I'd know my dad anywhere. But there was something wrong. He was my size. And younger. In fact, it was just like we'd gone too far into the past…..

**Tyler's P.O.V.**

This is all my fault. I took them too far back…….Now they'll all hate me.


	6. Chapter 6: Acceptance

**Disclaimer: .LC now t'nod I. Betcha can't read that!**

Emily: Ha! I can too read it!

Odd: Really? Then what does it say?

Emily: Uh…..

Ulrich: You remind me of your dad.

Odd: How?

Emily: I'm hungry…..

Me: Hello?

All: Sorry, keep going.

Me: Thank you. Anyway, I'm gonna have to put a couple of these from the old group's p.o.v. Oh, and thanks for all the reviews though I'm gonna say that some of them were a little…….(coughs)um……Abnormal……Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Acceptance

**Christine's P.O.V.**

I didn't know where- or when -we were, but I was determined to find out. I mean, one of the guys looked like Justin, one of the girls looked like Mania, and one of them even looked a little like me…..From the back. We wear the same clothes, th-Oh, I'm getting off subject. Anyway, I started toward the group and Justin pulled me back.

"Let me go, I want to know what's going on." I whispered to him.

"What do you think they'll do if you just walk up, and start rambling on about their kids and telling them things you shouldn't know?" He replied. That made me think. What would they do? I sighed and stepped back. The one who looked like Mania suddenly stood up and went to the dorms followed by the girl that kind of looks like me. The rest of them just sat there.

"Look, I'm bored. Let's see what they do if we walk behind them." suggested Emily.

"Okay, but I'll go only because I'm bored as well." I replied.

"Look, if you two are going, then I want to come as well, for your safety." Justin told us.

"Me, too." Said Mania and Tyler. We started towards the school when Tyler brought up another problem. We weren't enrolled in this school until a long time from now. What were the teachers going to say when we just walked into their classes? Thought that we could just pretend to be lost but Justin said that it was too simple. Emily just wanted to find somewhere to sit down. We all agreed with her. Then she said she still wanted to see _them_. I don't know why we wanted to do it…..Maybe it was just a feeling. I don't know. Well, we walked almost directly past them and it was funny to see their double-takes. First it was the blonde one with glasses. He glanced at us and looked back at his friends. Then he looked back at us and stood up.

"Aelita?" He said as he stopped Mania.

**Jeremie's P.O.V.**

I didn't understand why Aelita was walking past us with a whole bunch of new kids. She even looked straight at us a few times. Like all of them. I was so confused….I stood up and grabbed her arm.

"Aelita?" I asked hopefully. She turned and stared at me. Her eyes were blue. This was not Aelita.

**Mania's P.O.V.**

I had no idea what to do when my past-Dad grabbed my arm. I was already scared we were going to get found out. I nearly fainted from fear.

"Aelita?" He asked me. He just thought I was Mom. I looked at him and he dropped my arm. Then the one that looked like Justin stood up. He looked pretty freaked. He was staring at Christine at first and then he looked at Justin. He sat back down on a chair with a thud. His face was white and he looked either mad or scared…..I couldn't tell which. Then the other one stood up. He looked like he was about to burst out laughing…..Just like Emily always looked. Well, since we went to the past he probably was…..Anyway, he stood up and just then the other girls came back. I knew which one was my mom...She did look just like me. Exactly like me except for my eyes. I had Dad's eyes. Well, they got back and the one with black hair wanted to know what was wrong. Actually, she asked the one that looked like Justin…..His dad, I think. And his Mom. Well, my parents were here, Justin's parents were here. Emily's dad was here. They were all freaking out because of their kids. Well, they didn't know we were their kids. In fact, they could even not be going out right now. This girl interrupted my thoughts when she walked up to Justin.

"Hello, Ulrich dear." She told him. He started laughing really hard. So did his dad…Ulrich? Then Mom started laughing. And Dad and everyone else…..Including Emily and her dad who were the loudest. The girl got mad and stomped off. We were all still laughing. Then Justin's Mom walked up to us and held out her hand.

"I don't know who you are or why you look like us, but if you hate Sissy then you can't be all bad." She told us.

"Nice to meet you. Again. Well, actually, we haven't met yet since Tyler-" Justin cuts her off and puts a hand over her mouth. All the grown ups-well, I shouldn't call them grown-ups since they aren't yet-just stared at her. I could tell they were really confused.

**Justin's P.O.V.**

I had to admit she was pretty. Even if she was my mom, I could see why dad married her. We sat down.

"Well, I guess we'd better introduce ourselves," I started. Christine turned and looked at me.

"Not like _that!_" I hissed.

"So, um…..Who are you?" asked the girl that looked like Mania.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Justin, this is Christine, Mania, Tyler, and Emily." I told them.

"Last names?" Asked the brainy-looking one.

"We can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Well, I guess we cold tell you Christine's and Tyler's last names. But not the rest of us." I told him. He looked confused.

"Why not?" Asked the guy with purple hair.

"It would freak you out too much." I told him, my temper starting to get the better of me.

"Try us."

"Fine!" I yelled, "This is Christine Daae, Tyler Stones,"Aelita jumped and nearly fell over, "Mania Belpois, Emily Della-Robbia, and I'm Justin Stern! You happy now?" All five of their mouths were hanging open. All my friends were glaring at me. We sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes when Emily's dad managed one word.

"How?"

"All right, here's the story….." I began, the others adding their points of view when they thought I needed it. We didn't tell them whose kids we were, only that we were related to them. When we were done, they sat there for a few minutes staring at us.

"So…Um….How are we related to you?" Ulrich finally asked.

"We're… we're…..Your kids." Mania finally answered.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait…….Can you tell us whose kids you are other then Ulrich's, Jeremie's and mine?" asked Odd.

"We can't tell you. It might change what happened. With some people, it's kind of obvious…." I said, sneaking a look at Mania who was glaring at me…..Still.

"You mean that…..Me…and….." Jeremie blushes and stares at Aelita who is already staring at him.

"Wait, that's good! It means we'll find Aelita's anti-virus!" Yumi said all of a sudden.

"And she'll that lead a _very_ busy life with Jeremie….." Added Odd, making Aelita, Jeremie, and Mania blush. Aelita glares at him and he looks away, whistling softly under his breath.

"Hey, how come you have indigo hair?" Odd asks Emily after a while. She smiles.

"Actually, it took two weeks of arguing and fights until Dad…You…Let me get it dyed."

"Oh." He whispered.

"Do I just have one kid?" Asked Ulrich finally.

"Yeah. You and Mom decided I was hard enough to handle. Especially when you didn't want me to go to Kadic."

"I didn't want you to go to Kadic? Why not?" He asked me. It was probably really weird to be having this conversation.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"I hope I don't change too much…" He sighs.

"I can tell you one thing, though." I tell him.

"What?" He asks, staring at me.

"That…Um….Girl is gonna be the Principal."

"You mean Sissy? Then I don't end up married to her?" He asks hopefully.

"Nope. Not by a long shot."

"Yes!" He yells jumping in the air.

"Who is it?" asks Mom quietly.

"I can't tell you….Him." It might change everything and I'd never be born." I told her sadly. She had a right to know….But I had a right to live.

**Emily's P.O.V.**

Hee…..Dad was just as childish as he normally is. It was fun to meet him in real life. I mean, when he's a kid. Was a kid. I don't know, I'm confused!

**Tyler's P.O.V.**

They all got to see their parents when they were kids. My parents wren't here…..They weren't in France yet. Actually, Mom is but dad isn't…… Oh, well. I just talked to Christine. She knows how I feel.


	7. Chapter 7: Stop Talking to Yourself

**Disclaimer: You know…….**

**Claimer: Mwahahahah…..I own Christine, Justin, Mania, Tyler, and Emily.**

**BTW…….Tyler's last name is just a last name…..Aelita doesn't really have a last name. It was the only one I could think of! **

**Tyler: Hey!**

**Mania: (rolls eyes) Oh, get over yourself…..**

**Ulrich: Hey, kid, where's your mom?**

**Mania: Hey! I'm not a kid!**

**Ulrich: Sorry, geez…..**

**Me: Hey! **

**Ulrich: Stop yelling at me!**

**Me: Can I continue my author's note please?**

**Tyler: Knock yourself out.**

**Me: Thank you. Look, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I have three other fics going Don't ask.**

* * *

**Stop Talking to Yourself**

**Christine's P.O.V.**

We were just sitting there talking when all of a sudden, this girl came hurtling out of nowhere screaming.

"A plane's been hijacked and it's headed straight for Kadic!"

"Come on, guys!" Ulrich yells and they all get up and head for the forest. I look at Justin and he nods. The rest of us run after them. We get to the manhole thing and climb down the ladder. Then we have a problem. Because they're here as well as us, there aren't enough skateboards. We stand there for a minute and try to decide what to do.

"We can run….." Ulrich trails off hopefully.

"I have an idea! Who runs fastest out of you guys?" I ask.

"Um….Yumi, Odd and Ulrich. Why?" replies Jeremie.

"Okay, well, I think Emily and Justin run the fastest for us, so how about those five run and the rest of us use the boards and scooters?" I ask.

"Good idea! Let's get going." Ulrich says and they start to run and we start to ride.

A took a few minutes longer, but we got there. We filed after one another and headed up the ladder. The people who had run were really out of breath. We waited for them to catch their breath at the top. When we were in the elevator, Jeremie and Tyler stopped at the computer room and the rest of us went to the scanner room.

"There are only three scanners so I'm sending Aelita, Odd, and Justin first." Jeremie said over the intercom.

"All right." Justin said as he climbed into a scanner. A few minutes later, Jeremie told Mania, Emily, and Ulrich to get in. Then it was Yumi and me to get in.

**Mania's P.O.V.**

As we stood there and waited for Yumi and Christine to come, I talked to Mom. It's funny, we have the exact same outfit and you can barely tell us apart. I have blue eyes…..And that's it. We're the same down to the last hair. All of a sudden, Yumi and Christine appeared above us. Christine flitted around in the sky and Yumi dropped to the ground. I just noticed…..Yumi and Christine are the only ones who don't have costumes like someone else. Mine's like Mom's, Justin's is like Ulrich's, and Emily's is like Odd's. I wonder why they're different…..Anyway, there were these huge red things heading for us.

"Aelita, Mania, take cover!" Ulrich yelled as he pulled out his sword. Aelita grabbed my hand and pulled me behind a rock. (A/n: they're in the desert region)

We watch them fight the things and, luckily, they're experienced, so it only took a few seconds. Then we climbed out from behind the rock and started toward the tower thing…..This squid thing came up in front of us and a line of the red things blocked our friends from us.

"Aelita!" Yelled Jeremie from above us. Aelita backed up, her eyes wide with fear. I stepped in front of her so it wouldn't take her. The thing paused, and turned from me to her. All of a sudden I heard a yell from behind me. I turned a little and Ulrich had just hit the last of the things. He grabs Aelita and they disappear and appear in front of the tower. Aelita goes in. I run up to him.

"How did you do that?" I ask him.

"Oh, it's supersprint……"

"Okay, guys, I'm sending you back to the past……Return to the past now!" Jeremie said from above us.

A white light enveloped us and all of a sudden we were standing in the forest again.

"Huh? I thought it was supposed to go back to before the attack happened…." Tyler trailed off.

The school was back to it's normal size in our time.

**Justin's P.O.V.**

Okay, how did we get back to our time? I mean, one second we're in Lyoko protecting Aelita and Mania and the next we're just standing here.

"Well, our parents will be looking for us…." I trailed off, noticing that our parents as kids were still standing next to us in open-mouthed horror.

"What happened to the school?" Odd asked finally.

"It's….Bigger." Jeremie concluded. I started as I heard footsteps coming toward us. I heard Mom's voice.

"How did they find out? We shut Lyoko down years ago."

"Dangit, they're looking for us!" I said.

"Wait, my future wife is here? Could I see who she is?" Ulrich asked dreamily.

"No, hurry up, you idiot!" I tell him and grab his hand. He stays rooted in the spot.

"No! I want to see who I marry."

"You idiot! We'll be found out!" I tell him. The voices were getting closer."Fine, I'll tell you who she is!" I tell him in desperation.

"Really? Who is it?" He asks eagerly.

"It's Yumi, now come on!" He stumbles after me and I pull him behind the bush with everyone else.

"I'm married to-" I slap my hand over his mouth before Yumi can hear him.

"Shut up, she doesn't know!" I hiss at him to get him to shut up. Our parents pass and walk away from us toward the manhole. We had to keep them from going in, but there was no way. We had to make sure that the other kids were okay. I mean, they weren't good at listening, obviously…..I sigh.

"We have to keep them from shutting us out of the Factory." I tell the others. They nod in agreement.

"All right, let's go." I whisper.

**Emily's P.O.V.**

We were running along the sewers. The steps to the Factory were just a few feet away, and we were going as fast as we could. All of us, including our past-parents. Finally we reached the elevator. Ulrich hit the button and it started going down. A few minutes later, we reached the computer. The doors opened and we found everyone, including Mania's parents, standing there and staring at the computer. They glanced at us as we walked in and stared to find themselves staring at…Well….Themselves.

"Ugh, I look like _that _when I grow up?" Asked past-Odd wrinkling his nose.

"Justin…..What….Am I hallucinating?" Justin's mom asked.

"Wait, are you…..am I…..Married to Ulrich?" Past-Yumi asks Justin's mom.

"Yes…..How old are you?" asked Justin's mom.

"We're all 13 and Yumi's 14." Ulrich answered her.

"Oh, wait that means you and Yumi aren't going out yet…." Future-Ulrich said.

"When do we start going out?" They ask at the same time.

"Not gonna tell you." The parents answer at the same time.

"Hello, future me!" past-Aelita yells happily. I laugh.

"Um….Hello past-me!" Yells future Aelita. They hug and everyone laughs.

**Tyler's P.O.V.**

It was interesting to see them all. They look pretty much the same, except for a few differences. As soon as me and past-Jeremie walked in, future-Jeremie asked us to help him figure out why Lyoko is back up…….Soon he's going to figure it out and Lyoko will be shut down again.

And Justin's, Emily's, Christine's, Mania's and my friendship will break into a million pieces, never to be fixed.


	8. Chapter 8: Viruses

**Disclaimer: Why am I even putting this? No one reads it. 'Nyway, why is everyone so confused? What's confusing?**

**Emily: Ohh! I know, I know!**

**Christine: Happiness….Is….Pointless. **

**Emily: Nah ah! Happiness is contagious!**

**Christine: (starts crying) Justin hates me…..**

**Emily: Huh?**

**Me: Excuse me? Why are you crying?**

**Christine: Justin hates me! (Starts crying harder)**

**Me: Uh….We'll be back after these messages!

* * *

**

Viruses

**Christine's P.O.V.**

We stood there and talked for a few minutes when, all of a sudden, future-Jeremie yelled.

"Yes! All we have to do is turn Lyoko off!" He punched the air. We all stared at him.

"Um….I still don't know what you're talking about and I'm a grown up." Future-Odd muttered.

"Right, well, all we have to do is go down to the supercomputer room and hit the switch."

"Right, I knew that." Everyone laughs as Emily and the Odds all say the same thing.

We walk down to a room we hadn't noticed before. Well, Justin, Emily, Tyler, Mania, and I hadn't noticed before. There is a huge golden thing that rises as we walk in. future-Jeremie walks over to it calmly and pulls a black lever down. Instantly, past-Aelita and Mania faint. Past-Jeremie and Tyler catch them. I watch them in horror as future-Jeremie pulls the switch back up. We sit there and wait for them to wake up. It takes a few minutes, but they're up again. Well, not necessarily up, but awake, which is the closest we were going to get.

"Dammit! X.A.N.A.'s given her a virus, too!" future-Jeremie yells angrily, startling us all, especially Mania.

"Daddy, what happened?" she asks him. She looks so frail, like if someone touched her she would break.

"We should return to the past and send our past-parents back to their time." Justin suggests. The past group goes upstairs with Tyler, Emily and the parents. This leaves me and Justin with Mania, who has fallen asleep. We sit for a minute, not looking at each other.

"So, um…..You mom seems nice." I say finally, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah." He answers, staring at me. I blush and look away. My heart is beating fast and my stomach feels strange, like when you jump from somewhere high. What's happening to me?

**Mania's P.O.V.**

I awoke to find myself alone with just Mania and Justin. My head was killing me and my sight was fuzzy.

"Hello?" I asked. My voice sounded so weak and raspy. What happened?

"Mania! Are you all right? Do you need anything?" Christine answered instantly.

"No…Just don't leave! They'll come for me!" Why was I still so scared? I hadn't had the nightmares since I was a child.

"We're right here, don't be afraid." Christine whispered.

"No…They come when you're alone! Don't let them take me!" I sobbed. Christine took my hand.

"Calm down, we aren't going anywhere." She whispered soothingly.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked me. I just closed my eyes and pulled myself away from the nightmares, into my deep sleep.

**Justin's P.O.V.**

We sat there and waited for Tyler and Emily to show up for ages. Suddenly, this white fog-looking thing rolled over us and there I was, walking to the school gates all over again. My parents and I had the same conversation we'd had before. This time, when she walked out of the building, Mania headed straight for Christine who waited for her. Emily was already sitting down next to Tyler and they were having a long conversation. They spotted Christine and raced over. I noticed how they kept glancing at each other and looking away, like there was a secret they weren't telling. I told my parents I was leaving and walked over to them. They were waiting for me. Just seeing Christine's face made my heart pound. I have no idea why. She kept glancing at me, like there was something she wasn't telling me. There really wasn't much to talk about, so we all just eventually just headed off to our separate rooms. Turns out that I'm boarding with Emily. What luck. She snores so loud, I swear my eardrums burst. I'll just have to get earplugs. Anyway, we all found each other at breakfast and sat at the same table. All of a sudden, this ugly girl with black hair came up and started trying to flirt with me. Christine got mad at her and told her to buzz off. Which was when she decided to tell us she was the principal's daughter. Christine refused to apologize and the girl got mad. She stomped off to sit at a table somewhere. I smiled at Christine and she blushed. The day went on as normal until we got to Drama. I'm signed up for it because the Track team was already full. Oh, well. It's better than Computer Class. I walked in and spotted Christine and Emily sitting next to each other and chatting. I walked down the aisle to the row where they were sitting and sat next to Christine.

"You're in Drama?" Christine asked me. She sounded really surprised.

"Yeah. It sounded…..Interesting." I tell her. She smiles.

"Well, I heard we were going to do-"She starts, interrupted by the teacher.

"Good morning, students. As you may have heard, our Drama and Choir departments have joined, as our funding was cut. We're going to let our students decide which play we will perform this year. We have these two choices. The Phantom of the Opera," Christine sat up and gripped the chair next to me, accidentally grabbing my hand, "Or Sound of Music." The whole class groaned. "I guess you've chosen. We're peforming the musical 'The Phantom of the Opera'." I felt something on my arm and glanced over.

Christine had fainted onto my arm.

**Emily's P.O.V.**

After the Drama teacher told us we were doing some play, I heard Christine sigh and saw her fall over. Justin stared at her; she was laying on his arm. I heard someone gasp behind us and saw Mania.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked her. She'd told me earlier today that she had computer class when we had Drama. She shrugged.

"I could've taught the computer class teacher and I knew you guys were in here so I switched classes. What happened to Christine?" She questioned. I told here and she sighed.

"It is kind of ironic that she landed on Justin's arm, you know?" She said, sitting down.

"How so?" Justin asked as his head snapped up. Mania just smiled.

**Tyler's P.O.V.**

I yawned as I sat in my hard chair. I'd stayed up all night trying to find out what was wrong with Mania. The Journalism teacher droned on and I put my head on top of my folded arms. I already had an assignment. I had to do the 'Predictions of the Week' article. The teacher finally stopped talking and sat us at our separate computers. I tried to think of something to write. Finally I had it.

**Monday: Today one of the Drama students will conquer their worst fear.**

**Tuesday: The best athlete in school will get a date to the dance on Friday.**

**Wednesday: The wildest girl in school will sprain her ankle.**

**Thursday: Someone will get in a fight resulting in a bloody nose and a split lip.**

**Friday: The dance will end with someone falling.**

I sighed. It was really dumb, but I didn't have any time to write. I pulled it out and almost thought I saw something black come out of the computer. I cleaned my glasses and checked.

There was nothing there.


	9. Chapter 9: What's Wrong?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kelly Clarkson, Ashlee Simpson, Aretha Franklin or the musical 'Camp'. Yadda, yadda, yadda…..And the hits just keep on coming.**

I'm sorry! I broke my ankle last week and I started writing the next chapter on my sister's computer but then she kicked me off and I couldn't get on forever…..

Just a question; has anyone figured out who Emily's mom is?

**Will: Dude, where am I?**

**Justin: Who cares? Stay away from Christine!**

**Will: Dude, like, chill.**

**Justin: Grrr….**

**Christine: Hey, what's up?**

**Justin: (blushes) Oh, hi, Christine…..

* * *

**

**What's Wrong?**

**Christine's P.O.V.**

When I came to, I was in a very awkward place. As in Justin's lap. Apparently, I'd fainted. Emily was leaning over me and Justin's hand was on my forehead.

"Is she awake?" I heard Mania's voice from above me and struggled to open my eyes.

"Christine!" Justin said from above me. His hand moved off my forehead. I could see his face above me, just a little farther away from Emily's. I felt his hand in mine and my stomach lurched. Once again, my heart was beating quickly. There is something seriously wrong here. I have to be sick or something…..

"Are you all right?" He asked, concerned. I closed my eyes.

"What happened?" I was surprised at how shaky my voice was. It sounded so scared.

"Are you all right?" This was a different voice. A boys voice.

"She's fine, go away." Justin sounded so…..Protective.

"Look, man, I just want to help. I came here late and I don't know who anyone is. Sorry."

"You'd better be…." I heard Justin mutter.

"Stay, the more help, the better." I whispered, opening my eyes. He sat down.

"What's your name? I'm Will." He says calmly. I hold Justin's hand tighter and he begins to stare at me again.

"I'm Christine. This is Justin, Mania and Emily." I answer. Justin leans over and whispers in my ear.

"Is everything all right?" I shiver. It's not even cold. In fact, it's warm.

"I think I can sit up now." I tell him and he smiles at me happily. I smile back and he blushes. Mania laughs and grabs my hand to help me up. The chair is more uncomfortable than I think and I have to struggle to keep myself from leaning back on Justin's arm.

"So, are any of you going to try out for the play?" Will asks.

"It's not a play, it's a musical. And did you know that it's real?" I ask him, finally giving in and leaning on Justin's arm. He stiffens at first but relaxes and doesn't push me away.

"…The leads are: Christine Daae, a young opera singer, Raoul de Chagney, a young Viscount who is in love with Christine, and the Phantom, a fabulous musician, but horribly disfigured. We will have the try-outs in about an hour, for anyone who thinks they can make it….." The teacher says clearly at the podium.

"It is? How do you know?" Will asks. I snap back to this world and look at him. I hesitate and think of a good excuse.

"I read it somewhere." I lie. Justin looks at me strangely. I know he's made some kind of connection.

"So, are you trying out then?" He asks, still curious.

"Yes, of course. For the part of Christine."

"I can sing…..Sort of. Maybe I'll try out as well." Justin says. Mania and Emily nod.

"I can sing a little as well. But not very good. Maybe I'll try out for one of the smaller roles." Mania says calmly. We sit and talk for about an hour. Then the teacher gets up to the front.

"It is time to begin."

**Mania's P.O.V.**

When the teacher told us it was time for try-outs, I thought Christine was going to faint again. I saw her face get tighter and she frowned. I saw Justin stare at something in his hand. I looked over at it and realized they were holding hands. They stared at each other and moved away, blushing.

"Anyone want to try out for Christine?" The teacher asked us. Christine slowly raised her hand along with a few other girls. The teacher asked them to line up on the stage. Christine silently stood in the back. I leaned back in my chair and noticed that Justin was staring at Christine with a strange look on his face. I waved my hand in front of his face to get him to look away.

"What's wrong?" I ask him. He just shakes his head and goes back to staring at her. Emily is staring off into space, not noticing anything. Will was looking back and forth between Christine and Justin with a strange look on his face. Kind of like envy. I stared at him without realizing I was doing it. _He's kinda hot…I wouldn't mind going out with him. Wait a minute, what am I thinking!_ I shook my head and looked back onstage. That girl we saw at breakfast. She walks up to the mic like she knows she'll get the part. I snort, making Justin stare at me, finally breaking his gaze on Christine.

"What?" I ask him with a glare. He shakes his head and eyes the girl. I see her wink at him and smile to myself.

"This is a song I like a lot." She says snottily with her gratingly high voice. I shudder. Soon she's gonna break a window or something.

"_Anytime you need love,_

_Baby, I'm on your side,_

_Just let me be the one to make it all right-"_

"That was great, let's give her a round of applause." The teacher cuts in. I suppress a laugh and try to clap for her. The next girl steps up to the mic. She has long, wavy brown hair and glasses.

"I'd like to say that this is one of my favorite songs," She whispers. I look her up and down. She looks way nicer than the last girl.

"_On Monday,_

_I am fading,_

_By Tuesday,_

_I am waiting,_

_And by Wednesday,_

_I can't sleep,_

_Then the phone rings,_

_I hear you,_

_Through the darkness,_

_Is a clear view,_

_See, you've come to rescue me."_

"Very good, next please!" The teacher yells, surprising us all. This girl was way better than that girl. We actually clap for her instead of clapping because the teacher told us to. The girl before Christine walks up and smiles. She has bright red hair pulled into two ponytails on either side of her head.

"I'm gonna say, like everyone else, that this is one of my favorite songs.

_At first I was afraid,_

_I was petrified,_

_Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side._

_I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong,_

_I became strong,_

_And I learned how to carry on."_

"Thank you, very good, next!" The teacher yells again. She wasn't so bad, either. Now it's Christine's turn. She steps up shakily and holds the stand.

"I'm going to tell you that this was a song my mother used to sing to me before I went to sleep." She says, sounding scared.

"_Here in the dark,_

_I stand before you, knowing,_

_This is my chance to show you my heart,_

_This is the start,_

_This is the start,_

_I have so much to say,_

_And I'm hoping that your arms are open,_

_Don't turn away,don't you need me?_

_But you have to hear me._

_Here's where I stand,_

_Here's who I am,_

_Love me,_

_But don't tell me who I have to be,_

_Here's who I am, I'm what you see._

_You said I had to change and I was trying,_

_But my heart was lying,_

_I'm not I child any longer, I am stronger,_

_Here's where I stand,_

_Here's who I am,_

_Help me to move on,_

_But please don't tell how,_

_I'm on my way,_

_I'm moving out._

_In this life we've come so far,_

_But we're only who we are,_

_With courage of love show us the way,_

_Give us the power to stand up and say,_

_Here's where I stand,_

_Here's who I am,_

_Love me,_

_But don't tell me who I have to be."_ She finished and there was complete silence. Then everyone stood up and burst into wild applause.

**Justin's P.O.V.**

Christine sang like an angel. Even the critical teacher was amazed. When she finished and everyone started clapping like crazy, she blushed and walked back down to us.

"You were amazing." I whisper to her and she blushes again. She sits and shivers again. I frown. Why does she keep shivering?

"Well, it appears we've found our Christine." The teacher says calmly. More yells are heard from the crowd.

"Thank you, I need to cast the others that sang now, please stop the applause." They stop talking.

"Our first student will be cast as the part of….." She rustles through a few papers slowly, "Carlotta Giudicelli, the lead soprano. Our second singer will be Madame Giry. Our third singer will have to try out for a smaller part. We are now having tryouts for the part of Meg Giry, Christine's best friend. Any takers?" To my surprise, Mania's hand went up on the other side of Christine. There were only two people going up. Mania and a girl with black hair. The girl with black hair was first, and to be completely honest, she was terrible.

**Emily's P.O.V.**

Drama was fun! Christine got the lead part and Mania got the part of someone called Meg…..Wheeee!


	10. Chapter 10: Just a Thought

**Disclaimer: You know it…**

OMG, for once I don't have an Author's Note! Well, I guess I'll just make this the one where I thank all my reviewers….

Thanks, you guys, you rock!

**Emily: Go reviewers! Wooooohooo!**

**Justin: Uh..Excuse my friend, she's had a bit of a shock...**

**Christine: Um..Justin?**

**Justin: (blushes) Yeah?**

**Christine: Why were you in my room?**

**Just a Thought**

**Christine's P.O.V.**

I think that Drama was better than I thought it would be. Unfortunately, I was exhausted afterwards. Luckily for me, it was the last class of the day. As soon as the teacher told us the rest of the auditions were on Wednesday and we could leave, I ran all the way back to my room and crashed on my bed. My dreams were plagued with terror and dreams of a man in a mask. I felt someone stroking my forehead and voices telling me not to give up, that I should never give up. I sat up suddenly, and found myself inches from Justin's face.

**Mania's P.O.V.**

After class was over, Christine bolted and I concerned myself with trying to find Will. He was over in the corner having a very loud argument with Justin. I stepped between them to break it up and Justin glared at me.

"Look, go find Christine. I'll keep him here." I whisper to him. He stares at me for a minute and runs off, hopefully to find Christine. I turned to Will.

"So, where did you come here from?" I ask him as politely as I can. He just stares at me. I realize I have to keep him occupied while Christine and Justin talk.

"So, um….There's a dance on Friday." I tell him, desperately trying to think of something to say. He stares at me and I see him lean a little bit closer.

"Um….Would you go with me?" He asks slowly and carefully. I stare at him. _Justin, you'd better be talking about something important………_ I smile at him as happily as I can.

"Sure." I tell him, not noticing him move closer.

"Good," He says and kisses me.

Justin, you're dead.

**Justin's P.O.V.**

After Mania told me to go find Christine, I went to her room. She was lying on her bed and turning in the sheets, like a child in the middle of a nightmare. I sit next to her and watch her for a few minutes. On instinct, I reach out and stroke her forehead. She quiets then suddenly sits up, her face only inches from mine. Then I know. Why I stare at her, why the room lights up when she's near, why she's all I can think about. I stand up slowly and stumble backwards.

"I'm sorry," I mutter as I run out of the room, not looking back.

What if she doesn't feel the same?

**Emily's P.O.V.**

I watched my friends scatter across the room. Christine ran away, Justin went to argue with Will and Mania to wander around. I sigh and pull my backpack up from the ground. Tyler's the easiest to talk to, so I suppose I'll go and find him. The trek across the schoolyard is short. I spot Tyler over by the fence, talking to some girl. I frown as a strange pang of jealousy rips across my heart. All of a sudden, she leans over and kisses him on the lips. I sob and run back to my room. I hear a shout behind me, but I don't care. I run up the stairs and down the hall. I slam right into someone and don't even care.

"Sorry." I sob and stagger to my dorm. The door slams shut and I fall to my bed, too tired to even notice that there's a letter from Dad lying on my bed.

**Tyler's P.O.V.**

After I got out of Journalism, I didn't see any of my friends in the courtyard, so I walked over to a girl I remembered from the newspaper office. She was standing all by herself. I just walked over and started talking to her. Apparently, she thought I was asking her out or something. She just up and kissed me for absolutely no reason. I pulled away and saw Emily run off in tears.

"Emily!" I shouted and tried to run after her. But the girl held me back. I turned and slapped her, not caring whether or not I'd get in trouble. I turned and ran after her but it was too late. The hall was pretty much empty except for Justin, who was pounding on his dorm door with one hand and holding his hand with the other.

"Emily! Open the flipping door!" He yelled, wincing at the noise.

"Go away!" a tearful voice came from behind the door.

"Hey, it's my dorm, too!" Justin yelled back. I walked up to him and he turns to me.

"She likes you, you get her to open the flipping door!" He growls.

"I'm the reason she's mad." I mutter and turn to go.

"Wait a minute, _what_?" Justin asked me, grabbing my shoulder.

"Leave me alone." I growl, and he lets go. I stomp off to my room.

I think I've just broken her heart.


	11. Chapter 11: The First Snowfall

**Disclaimer: La tee da….**

**Christine: La-la-la-la-la-la-la….**

**Emily: Bre-break break-dance!**

**Christine: My ears! They burn!**

I know this may be strange, but I truly didn't like how the last chapter turned out. Strange, considering how many people liked it…..

* * *

**The First Snowfall**

**Christine's P.O.V.**

None of us have been talking to each other since that afternoon. Emily can't even look at Tyler without bursting into tears. I've tried to talk to Justin, but every time I come close, he walks away. Poor Mania is directly in the middle of us four. She's going out with Will now, and with the dance on Friday, she'll probably end up being the happiest in the group. The Drama teacher finished casting the parts yesterday after school. I'm still so amazed that I get to play my grandma. When she was sixteen, of course. Oh, yeah, I forgot.

Justin was cast as Raoul, Christine's true love.

**Mania's P.O.V.**

I'm so torn right now. I want to spend more time with Will. I mean, he's my boyfriend now, right? But my friends need my help. What do I do? And the Drama rehearsals have started already. My part is harder than I thought it would be. Some of the notes can be high. I'm amazed Christine can get hers straight; she has the lead! And her notes are higher than mine…I don't know how she does it. She has all the beautiful songs, as well. Oh, well. I wouldn't be able to remember her lines. And she sings so beautifully. Like an angel.

An Angel of Music.

**Justin's P.O.V.**

I haven't spoken to Christine since she caught me in her room. She's tried to talk to me once or twice, but I always walk away. If only she knew, if only I could tell her. Then things would be different. Tyler seems to be the only one I can talk to; Emily cries at the sight of him and Mania's too occupied with her boyfriend. I'm trying hard to learn my lines. I read some of our script and I have to kiss Christine. I wonder what I'll do. The night after she found me in her room, I woke up in the middle of the night to find myself freezing cold. I stood and looked out the window only to see a blanket of white coating the ground. I looked closer and noticed something moving. I pulled on some clothes and went outside. I could barely see through the heavily falling snow. Just beyond my vision, there was a red and black blur moving toward the forest. I ran after it. It got to the edge and spotted me. Then it went faster. I realized it was a girl….In fact; it looked a lot like Christine. I sprinted as fast as I could after her. She got to a clearing in the forest and turned to face me.

"Christine?" I ask her. She shakes her head sadly.

"I was, once. Now I am but a memory, a thought inher mind. You, however, have a secret. Tell her, she needs you more than she knows. He's coming soon." She says clearly, her voice ringing through theclearing like a bell.

"Who is?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"Just keep her safe. Like the rest kept us safe." She smiles and blows me a kiss. Then she steps back and disappears into the swirling snowflakes, just like she was never there.

**Emily's P.O.V.**

Life has become pointless and dreary. Suddenly, a laugh is annoying; a smile a waste of time, and everything is terribly boring. Tyler follows me around and just the sight of him makes me cry. I don't know what's wrong with me, nothing's ever made me feel this terrible. Tuesday night, I decided to take a walk outside. I saw fading footprints in the snow ahead of me. Good, someone to talk to. There were voices ahead of me, then silence. Absolute silence. I broke into a run, trying to see what was happening. I entered a clearing, only to find Justin and Christine kissing, just like Tyler and that girl were only yesterday. I feel unshed tears prick my eyes and I turn away. I think of my sweet, warm bed back in the dorm and start to run away. When I get to the edge of the trees, I ran into someone and landed in their lap.

"Sorry," I sniff, before seeing who it is. Tyler stares back at me in surprise and I feel a laugh tickle the back of my throat. I'm so surprised, I lean back. The snow is more slippery than I think, and my hand slips back, making me lean away from Tyler and nearly fall. I feel an arm around my waist and Tyler pulls me close to him again. I gaze into his eyes for a few seconds then pull away. I stand up and step back. He grabs the tree and pulls himself up. I take another step back and he stares at me. I turn and want to run, but he grabs me hand and pulls me back to him.

"I'm so sorry, Emily. I would never hurt you. Please, you have to believe me. She kissed me. Please." He stares into my eyes and I start to lean closer to him.

"I forgive you." I whisper slowly. He pulls me a little bit closer but I pull back.

"No, not yet, not now. I'm sorry." I tell him, drawing away. He stares at me, his eyes pleading for me to come back. I know I only have to step forward and let him kiss me. But I can't. It just seems wrong somehow. I take my hand back from him and run all the way back to my room. Sleep comes easily, and I welcome it.

I don't have to cry myself to sleep for once.

**Tyler's P.O.V.**

After she walked away from me, I thought my heart would break apart. I watched hergoaway from me and sighed. As long as I was awake, I might as well do something. I slowly walk to the manhole, too many thoughts in my head to count. As I start to walk in, my foot slips on the ladder rung.

Then there's nothing but black.


	12. Chapter 12: Tuesday's Prophecy

**Disclaimer: Why, oh, why?**

**Emily: Because the sky is blue!**

**Christine: You're happy again!**

**Emily: Yes, I am.**

**Christine: Justin still won't talk to me…..**

**Me: Can I finish please?**

**Emily: Oh yeah, huh? **

**Me: Right. I'm sorry that got a little confusing in the last chapter; I forgot to add some stuff. What was supposed to happen was Justin sees the first Christine leave and the real Christine comes and they kiss….But I forgot to add it. I'm sorry for the confusion! Oh, yeah, and my dad restricted me to two hours a day….I hate parents!

* * *

**

**Tuesday's Prophecy**

**Christine's P.O.V.**

When I raced out of my dorm to find Justin, (I saw him walk outside) I found him standing in the middle of the clearing.

"Justin…" I whisper. He turns and looks at me.

"Christine, I….I think…" He mutters sadly. I take a few steps closer. He turns and looks at me slowly. I take another step forward and so does he. We're only inches away from each other. My heart begins to beat wildly and I feel the breath catch in my throat.

"Yes?" I ask slowly.

"I think….I'm in love with you." He whispers, moving just a little closer. I lean in and close my eyes, and then I feel his lips on mine. It's like heaven. I hear a sob, but I can't let go of him. Then I hear a slow, sad laugh come from the trees. I pull back and eye the trees wildly. I see a shadow flit across the edges of my vision. I take another step toward the trees and feel Justin step next to me.

"What is it, Christine? What's wrong?" he asks me, sounding worried. I feel him hold me close and hear a bitter laugh come from the trees. I pull away from him and step away again. It's him. The one from my nightmares.

"Christine, what's going on?" he sounds so anxious, and I want to comfort him so bad. But I know that He'll take Justin. I turn to look at Justin. His face is covered with half-shadows. I feel a tear slowly make its way down my cheek, cold and likely to freeze. I see something red drop onto the pure, white snow a few feet away and turn away to pick it up. It's a rose. Deep red and tied with a black silk ribbon. The signs have begun. I look at Justin helplessly and move away from the circle of trees. He stares after me and starts to walk to me. I shake my head and speak the words I wish I didn't have to say.

"I'm sorry, but it can never be." I turn and run away before I have to see his heartbroken face.

The shadows envelope me and pull me away from him.

**Mania's P.O.V.**

Why can't I fall asleep? I toss and turn in my sheets and try to sleep. This virus is scaring me. What will I do? What if it's contagious and I give it to Will? I sigh and sit up. There's no way I'm getting to sleep. I might as well go to the old Factory and try to fix it. I pull on an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt so I can go outside. I glance out the window and notice the snow blanketing the ground. I grab an old red sweater and go outside. The snow is thick and makes it hard to see, but it's still pretty easy to find the manhole. It half-off and frown, wondering who left it up. I peek under and see nothing. I pull it the rest of the way back and see a body at the bottom of the steps. I feel a scream rise in my throat and clap my free hand over my mouth. I hear a rustling noise behind me and turn to see Christine running by.

"Christine! Help me!" I scream helplessly. She stops so fast she slips and falls. I drop the manhole cover and run over to help her.

"What is it?" She grumbles, brushing off her pants. I see a rose lying on the ground in front of us and pick it up. She snatches it from my hand and crushes it in her palm. The petals slowly spiral down into the snow as she drops them, one by one. Then she turns to me.

"What happened?"

"Oh…There's someone's body at the bottom of the steps!" I shudder. What if they aren't alive anymore? Christine stares at me and kneels next to the manhole. She slowly lifts the cover and sees it. Then I hear a wild, feral scream, like an animals. She's the one screaming. Not me. I hear more footsteps and someone else slips, grabbing my shirt on the way down. It rips and falls the rest of the way off. Since my sweater was already off (I had thrown it down on the body in the sewers), that left me with just my sports bra on. I shrieked and tried to cover myself.

"Who screamed?" Asked Justin as he stands up.

"I did! Look what you've done, you stupid little….." I stop before I say something really rude, "Christine, throw me my sweater from down there!" It's freezing down here and I'm half-naked. Christine climbs up the ladder and eyes me carefully.

"What happened?" she spots Justin and almost falls back into the sewers. "_Justin!_ What are _you_ doing here? Did you…Were you…" She stops, seeing me glaring at her. "Oh, right, your sweater. Sorry." She mutters, and starts to hand me the sweater. I put out my hand to take it, but she stops and stares at my stomach.

"What-what _is_ that!" she asks, obviously shocked. I grab my sweater quickly and put it on, covering up the scars. Justin turns around and stares at me.

"What?" I ask them angrily. They just stare. I shake my head and go down the ladder. If they're going to be nosy, that's their problem. I get to the bottom and gasp. It's Tyler!

"Quick! Get someone! It's Tyler…He's been knocked out!" I yell back up to them. They scramble into action and I can hear scuffling noises from above. Justin drops down from above and lands on his hands and knees. I stare at Tyler.

"Do you know CPR?" I ask Justin. He shakes his head. I stare at him. You have to be kidding me. I stare at Tyler for a few seconds then tilt his head back. I lean forward slowly and bring my lips to his. I feel him take in breath and jump backward as fast as I can. His eyes are open and staring at me. Justin's watching me as well.

"What? It's not like I had a choice!" I yell angrily. They're still staring at me. I glare at them and start back up the ladder. As I walk back across the sparkling white snow, I notice something that makes me angry.

The cuts on my stomach are bleeding again.

**Justin's P.O.V.**

After Mania runs off, I just sit and stare at Tyler. I remember the horrible cuts on Mania's stomach and shudder. Who did this to her? Or did she do it herself? I sigh, knowing I'll probably never find out. Tyler is still staring at me and I realize he's just asked me to help him up.

"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry." I tell him, trying to pull him up. He's a lot heavier than I thought he'd be. Plus Christine is still on my mind. She's always on my mind these days. These girls are tearing me apart! I help Tyler up the stairs and find that Christine is gone. I sigh and kick at the snow sadly. Those few seconds I had holding her were the best in my life. But then she pulled away. I realize now that she probably never liked me anyway. Just my luck. I fall in love and she doesn't love me back. Tyler stares at me again and he's just told asked me if I can help him back to his dorm. I grab his arm and pull him through the snow. It's stopped falling and the sky is cold and beautifully clear. The sky is such a dark blue that it's almost black and the stars shine like diamonds in the sky. The snow glitters and shines as we walk past it. When we get to his room, he immediately gets into his bed. I glance at his clock on the way out and notice the time.

It says 12:01. Tuesday morning.

**Emily's P.O.V.**

I awoke to the sound of Christine's insistent knocking. I pulled myself out of bed and pulled her inside.

"What are you doing! It's…." I check my watch, "…Tuesday morning! Very early Tuesday morning."

"Tyler fell down the manhole!" she says in an excited whisper. I stare at her in horror. _He's going to die…And I never said goodbye…What have I done?_

"Well, then, let's go!" I tell her, grabbing a sweater and pulling it on. She stopped me.

"Well, I saw that one P.E. teacher patrolling the halls. I'm not allowed to be up here! It's the boys' dormitory! We have to wait for a little bit before we go." She tells me, grabbing my hand and pulling me back down. We sit there in complete silence for a few seconds. Then she pulls me up yet again.

""Let's go, but we'd better hurry! If he catches me I may get expelled….."she trails off sadly and I shake my head. She's one of the richest people in France and she thinks she's going to get expelled. What an idiot. I pull her through the door and soon we're back in front of the manhole. There's no one around. She stares at it, confused.

"I left Mania and Justin with Tyler, where did they go?" she asks, talking to herself. I shrug and start to climb down. Near the end, I slip and try to catch my balance, but my feet fall off the ladder and I hear a loud crack. Pain erupts in my ankle and I fall to the ground, gasping for breath.

**Tyler's P.O.V.**

Something made me wake up, but I have no idea what. Only a few seconds after I'd fallen asleep, that something had pulled on me, making me want to get up and go back down there. I drag myself to my feet and limp to the door. Halfway there, I fall. I try to reach the door, but I've seemed to have lost all of my strength….


	13. Chapter 13: Under Pressure

**Disclaimer: I don't own…Wait, which one is this again?**

**Emily: I know! Oooh, ooooh, pick me! (grabs ankle) Ouch! My ankle!**

**Christine: You're giving me a headache! How long have I been in this little square room? How long?**

**Justin: It's all right, Christine, I'll be here for you.**

**Belle: (bats eyelashes) Hi Justin….Wanna go on a date?**

**Justin: If I've told you once, I've told you a million times: STAY AWEAY FROM ME!**

**Me: Can you people shut up for five seconds? Geez!**

**All: Sorry.**

**Me: (bursts into tears) He hates me!**

**Emily: Who does?**

**Christine: Um...It's all right, we're here for you! **

**Emily: Yeah...Um...Back after these messages from our proud authoress!

* * *

**

**Under Pressure**

**Christine's P.O.V.**

I heard a small shriek and started. I'd been dreaming about Justin again. There was silence below, but you'd never know if something had happened. I slowly climbed down the ladder and found Emily lying there, unconscious. No Tyler , Justin or Mania. I shriek and slowly slide down the wall. This is way too much for just one night. I pull out my cell phone from my pocket and hesitate. If I call Justin, what will happen next? We'll just be awkward now. But it's my only choice. I realize that. I slowly dial and hold the phone to my ear. It rings a few times.

"Come on, pick up, pick up…" I mutter to myself. It stops ringing and a groggy voice comes on.

"Hello? Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, Justin…I need you _now!_"

"_What?_"

"Oh, please, not like _that_! There's something wrong with Emily and she's unconscious." The voice on the other end sounded more serious, more awake.

"I'll be right there. Where are you guys?"

"We're in the sewers. Please hurry…I…I don't think I'll be able to stay awake for a few more minutes…" I can tell how my voice is trailing off. My eyelids seem heavy, and though I try to hold them up, it's like someone is pulling them down. I fall asleep.

What seems like just a few minutes later, I can half-hear someone scrabbling in the darkness. I feel a hand on my shoulder and see Justin's face.

"Are you okay?" I try to nod but my head seems too heavy. My eyelids are starting to drop again. I can't seem to wake up; it's just too hard.

**Justin's P.O.V.**

After Christine crashed, I noticed Emily lying on the floor. This is way too crazy. I just can't take it anymore. I storm to where the skateboards are and throw one to the ground. I jump on and send it off at full pace. Soon, I'm at the Factory. I run into the elevator and punch the red button. I stomp to the main room and open the instruction book…

**Emily's P.O.V.**

I awoke to shooting pains in my ankle. I tried to move but it hurt too much.

"Oh…" I gasp. Rolling noises are coming from the end of the hallway. I black out again. When I wake up, sunlight is shining through the window and my stuff is sitting on the floor in boxes.

"What's going o-" I'm cut off as Justin sits up and starts jumping up and down.

"Yes! It worked, it worked! Yes! Woohoo!" he falls back on the bed and I stare at him. What in the world is going on?

"Um..What's going on…?" I ask. He just shakes his head with a huge smile on his face.

"Have a great first day of school!" he yells and runs off. I just shake my head. I turn and stand up. That's when I realize: I can walk! I jump up and down on my bed, singing at the top of my voice. Christine opens the door and stares at me. I smile sheepishly and she laughs. I hop off the bed and grab some of my indigo clothes. Dad always laughed when I told him I wanted my hair and my clothes to match. I don't know why. At some point, Christine closes the door and walks away. Soon, it's time for breakfast and I'm famished. I make my way down to breakfast and see Christine and Justin kissing next to the soccer field. I smile to my self happily. Everything is as it should be. Except Tyler isn't here. Then I remember: He went to the Factory to work on Mania's anti-virus. I sigh to myself. That was the only thing holding my day back. Oh, well. I drop into a seat and wait for Christine and Justin to come in. Mania comes in first, extremely confused.

"Did I black out or something? What day is it?"

"It's Monday. No, Justin ran the program." I tell her starting to eat. Mania nods and sits next to me. Christine and Justin walk in, holding hands. They're staring at each other s hard, I think that maybe they'll need glasses afterwards. I smile to myself and dump my plate.

Today's going to be a beautiful day.

**Tyler's P.O.V.**

I was sitting back in the chair in the computer room. My head was clear and the calendar said it was Monday. Which meant I was working on the anti-virus. I sigh and run my hands through my hair. This may take a while. I pick up a remote that's lying on the ground and frown.

"What's this?" I mutter to myself. I hit the 'Power' switch. This weird smoke-thing floats up out of the socket and disappears. I shrug. Just a blown circuit, I guess.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The smoke drifted up to the Library a few hours later, just as the next class walked in. It separated and went into several books….


	14. Chapter 14: Mixed Stories

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL, Blue is for Nightmares, Lirael, Circle of Magic, or the Young Wizard series. GET OVER IT!**

**Emily: Well, she's not crying anymore. That's a good sign. Isn't it?**

**Christine: (nods slowly) I think so…**

**Me: Oh, please! My own characters are turning against me! This is ridiculous!**

**Belle: (runs up) Where's Justin?**

**Me: (bursts into tears)**

**All: Not _again_!

* * *

**

**Mixed Stories**

**Christine's P.O.V.**

When we walked to the Library, Justin and I walked together. Mania kept giving us these looks. Emily looked sad, as did Tyler. I noticed they were staying as far away from each other as possible, but didn't really act on it, as my head was still buzzing with the excitement of my first kiss. And my second kiss…So anyway, we were walking to the Library and I thought I saw something smoking…But it was gone as soon as it came. I blinked twice and kept moving. Soon, we were all sitting in our seats in the Library. I stood to get a new book and heard a scuffling noise from behind one of the shelves. I carefully looked around the corner and saw a girl standing there with a red overskirt-looking thing. She was staring around her like she was going to hit something.

"Who _are_ you?" I ask her. She stares at me.

"Where is Sam?" she asks me, drawing the sword at her waist. I start and start to back up, only to run into another girl.

"Where did Drea go? Where am I?" she asks, frightened. I jump and move to the left only to be cornered by a boy in green.

"Where are the other kids? Where did Niko and Rosethorn go?" he asks threateningly. I squeak and run between two of them.

"Who are they?" I hear a voice from behind me and find a normal-looking girl about my age standing there. I eye her carefully. She isn't speaking French, but I can still understand her.

"Who are you?" I ask her testily. She blinks.

"My name is Nita Callahan. I'm actually from New York, but I'm really not sure why I'm here. By the way, where _is_ here?"

"You're at Kadic Boarding School in France." I tell her carefully. She smiles.

"Good. I'm still on Earth. And I took French as one a class last year…" Now she's speaking my language and I understand her clearly.

"I don't know who they are, but I think I'll figure it out eventually…

**Mania's P.O.V.**

They are _all over_ each other! OMG, are you _kidding_ me! It's sickening, I wanna throw up…Gross! Ugh. Finally, Christine pulled herself off Justin to go get a book. I wanted to talk to her, so I followed. It took me a minute to get past everyone else, but I was there. Christine was talking to some girl. I glanced past her only to find strangely dressed people standing there. I gape at them, and Christine spots me.

"Is this weird or what?" she asks, walking next to me. I just shake my head, too shocked to do much else.

**Justin's P.O.V. **

I sigh as I watch Christine walk away. I can't stop staring at her, can't help but want to hold her…(A/n: Ugh, I can't believe I wrote that! What's happening to me…) I sit there and wait for her to come back. It takes forever, and I get bored, so I lie down on my book and go to sleep. Hey, I didn't have anything better to do…

**Emily's P.O.V.**

I was just staring at the wall, trying to make a decision, when the teacher walked over to me.

"Are you finished with your book now, Ms. Della-Robbia?" she asked sharply. I jumped and stared at her blankly.

"Uh…Yeah?" I say, not really grasping what she's saying. She gives me a look and points toward the shelves. I sigh and walk over to the bookshelves. I see the back of Christine's head.

"Hey, Christine, do you-" I cut myself off as I see the strangest assembly of people I've ever seen. My mouth drops open as I recognize one from a drawing on the book in my hand.

**Tyler's P.O.V.**

I saw Emily get up to get another book and decided to follow her. We needed to talk. I stepped behind her and saw the boy from a book I noticed a few minutes ago.

"Who the heck are _you_!" I hear her ask. I can just stare.


	15. Chapter 15: Storyline

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL, Circle of Magic, TT or anything I forgot to mention. I do, however, own the idea of this story, so USE YOUR OWN BLOODY IDEAS ALREADY!**

Emily: Dude…

Christine: (shakes head) Not cool.

Me: (glaring at the wall) No. It's not. And yet, here I am two of my storylines very close to 'copied'. Just stop and get your own ideas already, people!

Justin: (nods) Yeah.

Me: In any case, this story will only have** three more chapters** after this, so read while you can! I'm probably not going to make a sequel.

* * *

**Storyline**

**Christine's P.O.V.**

The girl was interesting. She spoke French and got what I was telling her. The others…Not so much. The boy was prowling around and staring at everything. The one with the sword was leafing through books. The other girl was curled in a ball, shivering. It made me wonder what had happened to her. Then I felt rather than heard someone behind me. I turned slowly only to see Mania, Emily and Tyler standing there, mouths wide open. I roll my eyes. I think my patience for the day has officially expired.

"Well, you obviously don't know where we are, so I'll just make do," the woman with the sword muttered. I nod slowly. Emily hasn't moved. Tyler looks dumbstruck.

"What? They're just people," I snap, "We do, however, have to get them to my room. Several of them have to get different clothes. Now." I lean over and grab the boy's wrist. He jumps and stares at me. I roll my eyes and take hold of the girl crying on the floor. Luckily, the window was open enough to fit eight people. We crept along slowly, me never losing my grip on the other two. And Mania, Emily, Tyler and the other two girls following behind. We were lucky they rebuilt the Library on the bottom floor, or we'd never have made it out. The teacher was too preoccupied watching the other kids and we weren't seen. I dragged them all to the room I shared with Mania and they sat on my bed. I stood in front of them, considering. What should I tell them? Was this just another X.A.N.A attack? And where was Justin?

"Excuse me, but would you mind telling me where we are?" I jumped. I hadn't thought the crazy girl was going to say anything, let alone something in French. I stared at her, my mouth open.

"We're in France." I tell her. She glares at me.

"That's all; fine and well, but why am _I_ here? And where did my friends go? Like, where's Drea? And…and…" she sniffed and started crying again, "Veronica? I have to…tell…the Authorities…about her body…." She burst into tears. Everyone else in the room stared at her, slack-jawed as she buried her face in my pillow and started crying like her heart was broken. I sat next to her, knowing exactly how she felt.

**Mania's P.O.V.**

This is, without a doubt, the strangest thing that's ever happened to me. I'm looking at some boy who's dressed in something straight out of 'Arabian Nights'. Two of the girls look American. The other has long black hair stretching to her waist. She has piercing green eyes and carries a sword and bells.

"Um…What do we do now?" I ask Christine. She jumps. She was just staring at the girl that was crying.

"Um…I think we need to find out more about these people," she answers. I nod slowly. This might take a while.

**Justin's P.O.V.**

When I woke up, I wasn't in the Library anymore. I was in a huge room with no windows and no doors. I was surrounded by odd-looking people. No, not in the normal sense of the word. I mean like aliens and comic book superheroes weird. I stood up (I was lying on the floor) and looked around. A boy in red and green was running by and ran into me.

"Oh, sorry. Are you all right?" he asked, obviously not caring.

"Fine…" I answered and after I thought he was out of earshot, I added "Jerk." He turned slowly.

"What'd you call me?" he asked. Then I recognized him. Green tights, yellow and green cape and a mask. I'd just insulted a superhero. Fabulous start, Justin. But he was still rude, and just because he was a superhero didn't mean he could be rude.

"That's right. I called you a jerk. What are you going to do about it? Beat me up? Oh, please. You'd really hurt a poor, defenseless kid?" I heard myself say it and instantly cursed myself. _What am I saying? _Then I looked up. He was hunched up, his hands curled into fists and his face looking so red it'd put a tomato to shame.

"Robin, what is going on?" I heard a voice ask. Oh, joy. His girlfriend. This was about to get personal. I clenched my fists, waiting for him to explode (A/n: that is _not_ what I meant to say! But you know what I mean, right? Good.) Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see….._Christine!_

"Uh…Hi…How did you get here?" I ask her. God, I must look like an idiot. She gives me a polite smile.

"I have no idea. One second, I am singing my Aria and the next, I am here with no Raoul. Have you seen him?" she asks me. I take a closer look at her. She's older than (and I have to call her this) My Christine.

"Hmmm…I think I'm just gonna take a wild guess and assume you're Christine. Am I right?" I ask. Her eyes are open wide. She nods slowly. I grin.

"I know a girl just like you. Literally." I tell her. She smiles.

"May I stay with you until I find my Raoul?" she asks pleasantly. I smile and nod.

"This might get a little rough, so don't get scared, okay?" I ask. She frowns a little.

"What does 'okay' mean?" she asked delicately. I sigh. She must be from a long time ago.

"It means 'all right'." I tell her. She gets a 'oh, I knew that' look on her face. Then, suddenly, I'm floating mid-air. I look down at my stomach. It's covered in something black that I can't actually touch. It's like someone covered my stomach in dye. Black dye. Scratch that, pitch black dye. Then, I heard a huge whooshing noise. Like wind. I started to fall, but was picked up by a huge rush of wind that dropped me to the ground softly. I looked up and saw a girl with extremely frizzy orange hair. She looked worried and sparks kept shooting out of her hair. She was standing next to two other girls who seemed to be holding her up. They each were holding their hands up in the air. I turned to see a girl with bluish hair blushing bright red and holding a midnight blue cape-looking thing around herself. I turned back to the three girls. The one with light brown hair had a huge smile on her face. The darker skinned one was trying to hold back a laugh. I turned around yet again to see a blue and black techno guy encased in the metal of what looked like the gutted car sitting next to them. The boy I'd been fighting with before was staring at the half-naked girl. She glared at him.

"Stop staring, Robin! Oh, please, I'm _fine_! I can just go to Nevermore and get a robe from…Someone…" she muttered, "I brought my Mirror." The green boy standing next to her jumped and hid behind the techno guy.

"IT'S POSSESSED! GET IT AWAY!" he yelled. Nearly everyone in the room stopped and stared at him. He grinned sheepishly. The girl with the bluish hair rolled her eyes and-to my surprise- disappeared into her mirror like one of those cheap, irritating kids shows. The rest of their 'group' didn't even flinch. That boy I was fighting with walked back over to us. To my surprise, (gosh, this is probably the most surprising day I've ever had!) he didn't talk to me, but to the girl with light brown hair standing behind me.

"Could you please let Cy go?" he asked politely. The darker skinned girl grinned at him intimidatingly.

"_Kaq,_" she said calmly. The other girls stared at her.

"_Daja_!" the girl with brown hair hissed. Daja smiled.

"What? He is." She answered calmly. After that, they stared at each other, displaying an interesting array of facial expressions. I just stared at them, wondering what in the heck was going on. Finally, Daja sighed.

"I apologize for insulting you," she muttered. The other two smiled serenely. I stared at them again. Suddenly, a red light went on. It scanned across the room slowly, looking like it was searching for something. A few of the 'people' fell over or changed into different clothes suddenly. Including me. I found myself in, you guessed it, my Lyoko outfit. The green clothes, the headband, the samurai sword. Everything. Now it was really gonna get interesting.

**Emily's P.O.V.**

_I'm bored._

Why?

'_Cus there's nothing to do._

Well, no, duh, Emily. That's kinda obvious.

_Haha, I'm a ditz, aren't I?_

Not really.

_Thank you, you're always the best._

Well, I kinda am you, so it's hard not to be.

_Huh?_

Oh, never mind.

_No, seriously, what?_

You already know!

_Oh, yeah, huh?_

…

…

_I feel like tacos._

That was random.

_I know._

Then why'd you say it?

_Because I felt like it._

Dang, I can be a B when I feel like it, can't I?

_No dur._

Hmmm…… Why is 'Fallen Through' stuck in my head?

_How am _I_ supposed to know?_

Well, you're me, aren't you?

_Good point._

……

_I wonder what it'd be like to kiss Tyler…_

Woah, hold it, that was just plain scary.

_No, it wasn't. I mean, he's so _cute

Once again, you're scaring me.

_Wow, I really must scare people if I scare myself…_

Well, it's not all the time, just right now.

_Thank you for that._

Any time.

_That wasn't a compliment, you know._

I'm really not that bright, am I?

_Hey!_

What?

_You know!_

Not really.

_I feel the need to sigh……_

…………

_Waiddaminute, did Christine just ask me a question?_

Uh…Yeah.

_What'd she say?_

How should I know? I was talking to you!

_Wait a minute…what?_

Never mind…I'm hopeless…

**Tyler's P.O.V.**

_Hmmm…Emily's hair is so beautiful…the way it glimmers in the dark…_

Where did that come from?

_I_ _dunno…_

Is this my idiot side again? Or the romantic one? I keep getting you two mixed up.

_Oh, shaddup! _

Oh, you're the immature one…

_I am not! I'm your random side. Remember?_

Oh, yeah, huh? Now I remember.

_Good. I'm far more interesting than you are._

Not true!

_Oh, really? You wanna bet? Why doesn't she want to kiss you? Or go out with you?_

Because..because…Oh, that was low!

_Well, that's the question you should be asking yourself._

She'll never like me.

_How do you know?_

I just do, okay?

_Well, it's not true. She just thought you were going too fast._

Really?

_You were the one about to kiss her_.

You know, technically, that never happened.

_Well, you can move on, you know._

What?

_You can. It's not like she's your first true love or something._

But…

_Seriously, dude._

Well, you're right.

_So you're gonna find someone else to go out with? Good._

Yeah. She'll understand. We're just friends, after all.

I just hope she doesn't hate me after all this…


End file.
